


Memories of Mondays

by qin (niquillua)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hinata POV, Lighthearted, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa POV, Post-Nationals, Promises, The olympics hug, brazil oihina, high school oihina, hinata Shoyo has a crush, oikawa tooru is a dense idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquillua/pseuds/qin
Summary: Hinata Shoyo and Oikawa Tooru make plans to spend time together every Monday before Oikawa goes to Argentina.Unfortunately for Hinata, he developed a crush during the short time they spent together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened in January 2013, about a week after Karasuno's first Nationals. 
> 
> Kind of based on this [drabble](https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1320030823811141632?s=20) on my anitwt (with a little tweaking).

“Nii-chan! Nii-chan!” Natsu calls out to his brother as soon as he opens the door. He had just finished his club activities in Karasuno, and he already has to deal with his energetic, cute little sister as soon as he steps foot in his home. He wonders whether his energy runs in the family, after all.

“What is it, Natsu? Let me eat first before I play jump rope with you, alright?” Shoyo patted her head and flashed a wide smile as he removes his shoes in the doorway. 

“No, not jump rope! I’m going to learn how to play volleyball!” Shoyo was taken aback upon hearing what her sister just said. It’s not the first time she asked him to play volleyball, but it’s the first time she said she’s going to _learn how_ to play it. He almost feels proud as her older brother. 

Shoyo snickers, “Heh, sure, my cute little sis! Let I, _Karasuno’s Future Ace_ , guide you in the world of volleyball!” 

“No, I don’t want to learn from you.” Shoyo froze at his sister’s blunt declaration. It felt like his pride, not just as an older brother but also as a volleyball player, shattered instantly.

“N-Natsu? I thought you wanted to learn how to play volleyball? W-why don’t you want _me_ to teach you? Am I not good enough?! But I went to the Nationals!” 

Shoyo was on the verge of tears when Natsu said, “It’s not like that! There’s this volleyball class that everyone in my class is talking about, and I want to enroll.” 

All of a sudden, Shoyo’s spirit went back up. “Oh! You should’ve just said so from the start,” he chuckles with relief.

“So? What is this volleyball class?” Natsu pulled out a brochure from her pocket to show Shoyo. The paper was already a little wrinkled and contained an illustration of Vabo-chan with words that read _Lil’ Tykes Volleyball Class_ over its head. Underneath it is an address and contact information if you want to enroll in the lessons. 

“I start next Monday and Mom wants you to take me there! Thanks, Nii-chan~” Natsu left as soon as she said what she wanted to say, leaving Shoyo on the front door holding a wrinkled brochure. 

“Wai- Monday?! But I have to practice on Monday!!” Shoyo shouts to the air. He sighs and makes a mental note to just practice extra hard on other days. He knows there’s no arguing when it comes to his mother - her words have always been final. 

Monday came, and Shoyo had to leave straight after school to drop off his little sister at the address stated in the brochure. As expected, there were a lot of people, but it was mostly elementary to middle school kids. So far, five people have already asked him if he was taking the class too - and every time, he cries out that he’s already a regular at a High School Volleyball Club. 

“Hey, you…” _Great, another one?_

Hinata turned around to the source of the voice, “No, I am _NOT_ an elementary schooler! Just so you know, I _am_ a _regular_ at a _High School_ Volleyball Club who went to _Nationals_ -” He paused as he finally opened his eyes and saw a familiar face he didn’t expect to see at this place.

“Oh, I am _painfully_ aware of that more than anyone, Chibi-chan.” Standing before Hinata is a brunet wearing turquoise colors and a smirk on his face, setter of Aoba Johsai High School, Oikawa Tooru. 

“G-GRAND KING? BUT WHY?” 

_Is it really the Grand King? Oh! Maybe he came here to teach kids? He really is amazing!! But could he also be here for lessons? No, no, no, that’s not possible! Is it-_

Hinata’s train of speculations was cut off when Oikawa spoke, “I should be the one asking you that. First, Tobio-chan, now you?”

“Kageyama? You met him here, too, Oikawa-san? Why?”

Oikawa hums, thinking whether he should answer the question. “It’s a secret. Anyway, Chibi-chan, what brings _you_ here? Don’t tell me you’re actually here to take lessons?”

Hinata’s face flushed red, embarrassed from being caught here by The Grand King himself. “O-Of course not! M-my sister! Yes, I’m here for my little sister, Natsu!” Hinata’s eyes gazed upon the little boy beside Oikawa, “Oh! You’re here to take your little brother, too?”

“Nephew. His name’s Takeru. I used to coach here, but I now I have to spend my time elsewhere.”

“Oh, I see…” Hinata paused for a while before his eyes suddenly widened, “NEPHEW?! Oikawa-san, you’re an _uncle?_ I didn’t know you were that-” 

“Hey! What do you think an uncle means?!” Hinata was looking at him with such shocked eyes that Oikawa was afraid of whatever the hell Hinata was thinking of this situation.

“...someone...old enough to be a father…?” Oikawa froze upon hearing that statement, the word _old_ constantly echoing inside his mind. Beside him is a snickering Takeru, who is eventually unable to hold back his laughter.

“Old man Tooru, I’m going on ahead~” Takeru says as he walks away, still laughing out loud. All of a sudden, he stopped and turned around to look at the little girl beside Hinata, “Ah! Hey...Natsu-chan? Let’s go! I like your older brother, so let’s be friends, too.” 

“Then, please take care of my little sister, Takeru-kun! I’ll be back later to pick you up, Natsu!” 

Hinata and Oikawa watched the backs of the two kids as they walked side by side towards the entrance. Hinata was never the doting brother, but a tear almost escaped his eye as he watched his little sister follow the footsteps of his passion. 

“Aren’t you going in there, too, Chibi-chan?” Hinata jumped at the voice because he almost forgot about the man beside him.

“I told you, I’m not!” 

Hinata fidgets in his place. Ever since he ran into Oikawa here, there’s been something he wants to ask him. During Nationals, he became aware of the fact that Kageyama is not the only setter in the world that could make the best use of his weapon. He wonders whether the Grand King, too, would be one of those setters...

Hinata takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to ask the question, “Uhm, Oikawa-san?” 

“Not interested,” Oikawa firmly says as he exits down the stairs.

“But I haven’t even said a single thing yet!” 

Oikawa stops and turns to the little guy behind him, “You were going to ask me to set for you, right? No way, why would I help an enemy again?”

“But I _really, really, REALLY_ want to hit your tosses, Grand King!!” Hinata looked at him with such beaming, sparkly eyes and the biggest expectant smile in the world that Oikawa feels something tugging his heartstrings.

Oikawa stares a moment longer at the puppy-looking man that is looking at him. He sighs and finally says, “Fine.” 

As if Hinata were not blinding enough, his eyes lit up even brighter at Oikawa’s statement, “You mean, I’d get to hit your sets? Seriously? The Grand King’s tosses?” He was clenching his fist and jumping in place; his smile was so vast, the whole world could fit in it. 

Oikawa held up three fingers, “Only! For thirty minutes! Okay? Okay.”

“Oi, Stamina Shrimp! It’s been thirty minutes already! This is my last toss to you, so make it count.” Hinata hit the ball set to him on the corner of the court, exactly where he wanted. The first few hits had been sloppy, but he soon got the hang of hitting Oikawa’s sets. 

_As expected, he really is amazing!! His sets are super easy to hit!_

“One more!!” Hinata was flashing those sparkling eyes and blinding smile again that Oikawa almost gave in to his request.

“No. Thirty minutes is all I agreed to… or did you forget already?”

“But-”

“Rest is important, too, Chibi-chan.” Hinata honestly did not want to stop here because it feels like they were only getting started. But when Oikawa gazed upon his eyes so intently like that, he was unable to say anything more. Hinata thinks back to the moment he was benched during their match with Kamomedai in the Nationals. Oikawa’s words felt like a heavy fist reminding him of the lesson he learned that day. 

“Right, then. I’ll see you later when we pick up the kids, Chibi-chan. I still have some business to attend to.” Oikawa was waving his hand as he walked away from Hinata. He watches as his back become smaller with each step; he feels an overwhelming urge to say something – anything - to make him turn around one last time.

“N-next week!” 

Sure enough, Oikawa stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the little guy. 

“What?”

“Oh, uhm… I mean...” Hinata cleared his throat and took a deep breath, “Can we do this again next week?” He was staring straight into Oikawa’s eyes - his gaze never blinking and never wavering. It’s something that Oikawa was fairly familiar with as he often sees the orange-head wear the same eyes on the court. He hasn’t realized it yet, but Oikawa’s already grown weak to that captivating gaze. 

A soft _okay_ was all he could utter in response.

Ever since that encounter, Monday became a day that Hinata started looking forward to every week. Initially, the things they did were the same as the first time: drop off the kids, play for thirty minutes, go off their separate ways, then meet again to pick up their respective families. 

Hinata, a master of solo training, usually continues his practice even after Oikawa leaves. He always wonders where Oikawa disappears typically, but he never asked since he felt like their relationship wasn’t anything beyond volleyball. On their fourth meeting, however, Oikawa didn’t immediately walk away. Instead, he says something that made Hinata miss the ball in his lonely passing drills for the first time in a while.

“Chibi-chan, want to grab dinner with me?”

“Wh-what? So suddenly?!” Oikawa flashed a charming smile that made it practically impossible for Hinata to refuse.

_That’s so not fair, smiling like that with that pretty face! Not that I’m complaining..._

“Come on, I know a good place around here.” 

Hinata stumbles as he hurriedly packs his things in order to catch up to Oikawa.

The “good place” that Oikawa talked about turns out to be a simple Yakitori stand that nobody really notices on the street. It wasn’t where Hinata had expected that Oikawa would take him. Still, if he were being honest with himself, he really didn’t care whether they eat at a fancy place or a small stand, as long as he gets to spend more time with the Grand King. The food may have been cheap, but it tasted like the best Yakitori Hinata’s ever had.

“Oikawa-san, can I ask you something?” Hinata says in between bites.

“Sure.”

“Where do you go after our practice session?” 

Oikawa hums at the question; it’s the same thing he did when Hinata asked why he met Kageyama at Lil’ Tykes. Somehow, Hinata has a feeling that he will regret asking this question. 

After a minute or two, Oikawa finally answers him, “I was preparing for my leave.”

Hinata choked on what he was eating after hearing an answer he did not expect.

“Woah, Chibi-chan! Are you okay?” Oikawa grabbed a glass of water to give to Hinata.

“I’m...fine,” Hinata says in between coughs. He takes the glass that was handed to him and gulps down its contents, “Oikawa-san, you’re LEAVING? When? Where? Why?!” 

“Calm down first, okay? I’m not yet leaving for two months.”

“But where are you going? And why?” 

“Somewhere on the other side of the world to continue my volleyball career there.”

_Oh…_

Hinata couldn’t say anything more after hearing that. He doesn’t understand why Oikawa must go to the other side of the world. Still, he does know the insatiable hunger to grow and improve in volleyball. And doing whatever it takes to achieve that. 

“Then… the reason you treated me to dinner…” _is to say goodbye? To say that we can’t meet on Mondays anymore?_ Hinata couldn’t utter what was on his mind, afraid of hearing any more answers he wouldn’t like from Oikawa. 

Hinata was silently still, his shoulder dropped and his eyes facing the ground. Oikawa notices the mood getting down and says, “Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I really just wanted to eat Yakitori with you, okay? I’ll see you next week, then?”

Hinata’s ears perked at the last statement and his eyes lit up, “Yeah!” 

_I would still get to see him next week!_

Since then, their weekly Monday sessions have turned into something more. From a mere thirty minutes of volleyball practice to spending the whole waiting-time together. Sometimes, they would get carried away and play for the entire three hours. Other days, they would get back to their thirty-minute arrangement and walk around the town for the remaining two and a half hours. They would eat, play arcade games, or simply sit on the grass, taking in the fresh air and beautiful view, talking about whatever comes to mind.

It was the first time in forever that Hinata Shoyo had so much fun outside volleyball, and he has the Grand King to thank for that. 

During these times, Hinata saw surprising sides of Oikawa Tooru. Despite his confidence in his skills, he learned that there were also times when he felt inferior to geniuses’ overwhelming strength and natural talent. Nevertheless, he decided to push forward rather than giving up - to break through the wall instead of turning back. Hinata felt a sense of likeness in Oikawa’s story, and his admiration for the older man grew deeper. He wanted to see more sides of Oikawa Tooru. He found himself thinking that he wanted to know more about his struggles and witness his growth, be a hand that would help him back up when he stumbles, and be a reason for his smile.

Just as he was thinking all those things, Oikawa says something that pulls him back to reality.

“Hinata.” It was just his name, but it has never come out from Oikawa’s mouth before. It was always _Chibi-chan_ or _Shortie-pie_ or something alike, but never his name. That alone was enough for Hinata to tense up. 

It’s that feeling again - he will say something that he wouldn’t like hearing. Hinata clenched his fist and took a deep breath; at least this time, he has time to be prepared.

“What is it...Oikawa-san?”

_Hinata’s heart was thumping loudly and quickly._

“Today…” Oikawa paused and looked straight into Hinata’s eyes, “is actually my last time I’d get to spend time like this with you.”

_And then, a snap._

“...I see,” was all that Hinata could utter. He broke off Oikawa’s gaze and looked at the sky instead. What else could he say? That he wants him to stay? What right does he have to even think that? After all, they were just two high school volleyball players who practice with each other for a short time every week. 

The two of them walked back to Lil’ Tykes in silence. Hinata didn’t want to spend their last day like this, but he feels like the moment he opens his mouth to speak, sobs would come out instead. So he kept his mouth pressed, up until the moment Natsu came out with Takeru.

“Right, then. Chibi-chan.” Hinata took a deep breath and looked up at Oikawa. The brunet was smiling, but his eyes were expressing something more profound. Hinata doesn’t need any words to understand what those hazel eyes were trying to convey - it was a _thank you_ and a _goodbye_ at the same time. Seeing that, Hinata was able to muster the energy to smile and speak one last time.

“I’ll get stronger, Oikawa-san! So we could meet on the same court again someday!” 

Oikawa’s smile widened, “I’ll be looking forward to that.” 

Hinata watched his back growing smaller and smaller. It reminded him of the first Monday they spent together; he has an overwhelming urge to say something once again. However, this time, there were no words he could say to make him turn back around and stay. He stood still like that until Oikawa was no longer in sight.

“Nii-chan?! Why are you crying while smiling?!” Hinata didn’t even notice the tears that were flowing down his face until Natsu pointed it out. 

“It’s nothing…” Hinata says as he wipes his tears with his sleeve, “Natsu...I think I just had my first heartbreak.” 

_Funny. I didn’t even realize I liked him until now..._

For a few months after Oikawa left, Hinata felt the emptiness of Mondays. Whenever he drops off Natsu for her lessons and sees Takeru, he keeps on hoping to see Oikawa beside him. He finds himself walking towards the place he and Oikawa usually practice, and every time, he’s reminded of the fact that there’s no one to set for him in that place anymore. He walks by the Yakitori stand where they first ate together, and the aroma alone was almost enough to make him cry. 

Nevertheless, he made a promise to him, and he had full intention of keeping it. He decided to pull himself together and focus on improving himself on volleyball instead. Devoting himself to the one thing he loves the most eventually made him forget about the brief, little crush he had on a certain brown-haired setter.

Over time, Mondays went back to being just another day of the week for him.

* * *

It’s been three years since Oikawa ventured on his journey to the other side of the world. Hinata never did find out where exactly he went because he was always blocking out the people talking about him in an attempt to get over him. Besides, what would be the chances that he went to Brazil, too?

 _Nah, that’s too impossible. But it would be great if I_ do _meet him here… so I could play with him again! No other reason at all! Why else would I like to meet the Grand King? I’m completely over my crush on him..._

When Oikawa left, Hinata didn’t understand why he had to leave Japan when he could have just continued his training there. But now that he’s embarking on a journey halfway across the world himself, he finally understood his decision. 

Hinata takes his first step in the soil that would be his home for the next two years. It was scary - he doesn’t know what awaits him and whether something would even bear fruit by coming here. He then pictures the back of Oikawa, who had gone through the same thing that he was currently experiencing. The two people who chose to travel to a foreign country just to grow in volleyball, leaving all that’s familiar behind. His heart aches at the thought of Oikawa having to go through all of this alone, but it also pushes him forward. He inhaled the air of his new home… and took the second step.

A month into this country, and Hinata’s already starting to have doubts about his decision. He knows he has two years left, but a whole _month_ has already passed. Two years would fly by just as quickly, and he’s getting anxious. What if he won’t be able to improve here within the time limit? What if all of these were for nothing? What if-

He slapped himself before he spirals any deeper. 

_Don’t get impatient. Don’t get impatient!_

That night, Hinata decided to play beach volleyball in order to get the anxiety he’s feeling out of his system. He expected that playing a round or two would help calm him down, what he never expected to see a friendly face in this unfamiliar land. 

“Is this real life?” 

_Nihongo? In Brazil? Moreover, that voice…_

It’s been three years since he last heard that voice, but there’s no mistaking it. How could he possibly forget? After all, it was the voice of his first love…

When he finally turned around to the source of the voice, sure enough, Oikawa Tooru was right there in the flesh. His build has changed - shoulders broader and muscles more mature. He wears his hair slightly differently, with it parted and thicker on one side. But he’s definitely the same Oikawa he knew from years ago. 

One look into those hazel eyes, and Hinata instantly knew.

 _Ah..._ _I guess I’m still not over him after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and [retweets](https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1344219423956033537?s=20) are appreciated, and comments make my day ^^
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Oikawa agreed to Hinata’s request because of the way he looked at him with those beaming eyes. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s actually weak to cute things. And Hinata Shoyo - the little orange-head ball of sunshine, with those sparkly eyes and bright smile - was the cutest, darndest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. How could he possibly say no?

So he agreed to set for him on impulse, even though he has a lot of other things to do. Plus, he’d always wanted to set to the little monster who had managed to tame the genius setter that was his junior. 

_It’s only gonna be one time,_ he thought. 

But before he knew it, that “one time” had turned to a weekly promise the moment he uttered _okay_ when Hinata asked if they could do it again the following week. 

Why he agreed to it, however, perplexed him. Was it because he asked with those determined, unwavering eyes? Or was it because he actually enjoyed setting to him? Either way, it’s not like him at all. He was already so busy preparing all the things he needed to leave for Argentina. Moreover, that day was supposed to be his last day accompanying his nephew to Lil’ Tykes. 

Still, he found himself smiling as he walked away from Hinata that day. 

Still, he found himself asking his sister if he could take Takeru to his volleyball class next week, too. 

Still, he found himself having fun setting to Hinata Shoyo every Monday. 

When Oikawa was almost finished preparing the papers he would need for his leave in two months, he had planned to end his meetings with Hinata, too. It had been fun… but he feels like he should end things earlier than later. He’s afraid of what will happen if this drags out any longer. In other words, he doesn’t want to get _too_ attached to the little orange-head. He wanted to at least say goodbye properly, which prompted him to invite the other out for food. 

_“Chibi-chan, want to grab dinner with me?”_ The moment he said that, the volleyball that Hinata was tossing up while lying down hit his face. Oikawa let out a small chuckle; seeing him flustered at the sudden invitation amused him. 

Later on, when Hinata asked where Oikawa’s been going after their sessions, it was his turn to be surprised at the question. Has he been wondering about that all this time? 

At first, Oikawa hesitated to answer. It was no secret that he’s going abroad to continue his career, but he somehow didn’t want Hinata to find out about it. Still, he knows it wouldn’t be fair for the little guy if he doesn’t know. 

Oikawa didn’t expect Hinata’s mood to drop when he told him about his plans for leaving. He expected he would be surprised - and he was, to the point of choking - and maybe he would wish him good luck or question him, like everybody else. For some reason, he didn’t really think that his leaving would be a loss for Hinata - they only see each other once a week for thirty minutes, after all. But Hinata showed such an obviously melancholic face - as if he would miss him… as if he would want him to stay. Seeing that face, Oikawa didn’t have the heart to let out what he initially planned to say when he invited him out for dinner. 

“Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking...” _You were probably right,_ “...but I really just wanted to eat Yakitori with you, okay?” _I was going to say goodbye. I was going to end it today._

 _Ah...Fuck it._ “I’ll see you next week, then?”

When Hinata’s face lit up after hearing that, Oikawa forgot why he even wanted to end his weekly meetings with this man in the first place. 

  
  


The good thing about finishing his paperwork early is there was no more reason to hold back on spending more time with Hinata during Mondays. Admittedly, he enjoys tossing to the energetic little spiker. But he found himself wanting to do other things than play volleyball with Hinata Shoyo. Before the two realized it, their bond was already beyond just the sport. 

During the days when they just feel like relaxing, Oikawa found himself opening-up to Hinata. He may seem like an outgoing and open person, but the only one he shows his weak sides is his childhood and best friend, Iwaizumi. Hinata always looked at Oikawa with such curious eyes that it made him feel like he could be himself around him. As if he could say anything to him, and he wouldn’t be judged at all.

Alas, this feeling of comfort and happiness can’t last forever. Oikawa waited until the very last minute to tell Hinata about how this Monday would be the final one they would spend together. 

Hinata made the same face he did when he first told him about his plans to leave, and Oikawa felt a pang in his chest. _That’s right,_ he thought, _this was why I wanted to end things with him back then._

_Why are you making such a face? How exactly do you feel about me leaving? Aren’t you going to ask me to stay? At least tell me something, anything, about what you’re thinking…_

But he didn’t say anything all the way back to Lil’ Tykes. Neither of them did. 

“Right, then.” _What am I supposed to say during times like these? I profoundly enjoyed my time with you? I hope we keep in touch? Please stop making that sorrowful face and look at me for the last time?_

“Chibi-chan.” Hinata finally looked up at him. Oikawa was usually good with words and farewells; after all, he’d been saying goodbye to everybody else all week. But in the end, all he could do in front of Hinata was smile. He couldn’t say anything, so he let his eyes do the talking. He hoped that the other man would get the message he couldn’t put into words.

 _“I’ll get stronger, Oikawa-san! So we could meet on the same court again someday!”_ Oikawa was taken aback by what Hinata said. He didn’t expect anything to come out of Hinata’s mouth when he was silent this whole time, let alone a promise.

_A promise…_

Oikawa felt his smile widening. With Hinata Shoyo, the little crow who is constantly ravenous for growth, he has no doubt that he would be able to fulfill what he just said. 

“I’ll be looking forward to that.” 

With those final words, Oikawa walked away. 

“Why are you grinning like some creepy uncle? Oh, wait. I guess you kinda are?” Oikawa couldn’t even think of a retort at his nephew’s teasing. He didn’t even notice he had been grinning like an idiot this whole time. He didn’t care to hide it, nor bring back the typical shape of his mouth. He was just happy that he’d get to see Hinata Shoyo again… no matter how long it’d take. 

* * *

Although Oikawa knew he was gonna see Hinata again someday… he never imagined it would be like this. Never did he expect to see Hinata just three years after their last meeting. Certainly not on a beach in Brazil, of all places. 

Oikawa thought he was already doing something out of the ordinary by continuing his volleyball career abroad as soon as he graduated. But Hinata, who traveled to the other side of the world just to train in a completely different sport right after High School? He’s just as crazy as he is, if not more. 

And Oikawa doesn't mind crazy. In fact, he fucking _loves_ it. Hinata had always been so surprising, so amusing, and Oikawa couldn’t get enough of his eccentricity. 

The night they got together, eating and playing beach volleyball with strangers, was delightful. He missed this. He missed _him._ Running into Hinata in Brazil was probably the best thing that's happened to him these last three years. Oikawa won't admit it, but he's actually been having a hard time all this time. And Hinata Shoyo, the man he briefly met up weekly with back in his hometown, was a breath of fresh air. He helped rekindle his passion for volleyball - reminded him that it’s fun, first and foremost, despite its difficulties and challenges. Oikawa Tooru was, without a doubt, glad to see him. 

However, he can’t exactly say the same for the other party. Throughout the night, Hinata would sometimes have this unexplainable expression whenever he thinks he's not looking. His eyes were longing for something - perhaps, someone - yet it looked hurt at the same time. Oikawa felt something rising from inside him whenever he noticed that look. Was it rage? Pity? Curiosity? All he knows is that he could never forgive whatever or whoever was responsible for making Hinata do that face. 

"Shoyo! O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu amigo?" _[Shoyo! What are you doing here? Your friend?]_

Some guy approached Hinata as the two of them were talking. 

_Is it him?_ Oikawa wondered.

He looked at Hinata’s face to observe whether that man is the reason for his mysterious expression. No trace at all. In fact, he was… smiling. A genuine, friendly smile. Harmless. 

Except, he never once flashed that smile to Oikawa the whole night. 

“Tchau!” _[Bye!]_

When Hinata finally said goodbye to the guy who approached him, he turned back around only to find a pouting Oikawa. 

“...Who was that?”

“Just someone I’ve partnered with when I first arrived here. Oh! Sorry, I guess I should’ve introduced you?” 

“Not really. Just surprised with how popular you are,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath. 

“Pfft-” Hinata lets out a small chuckle. Then a burst of full-blown laughter. 

Oikawa felt his face flushed red. “Hey! Why are you laughing?!” 

“It’s just-” Hinata wipes away the tear as he finally calms down, “I never knew you had a jealous side to you, is all.” 

_Jealous?! Me?! No way._

Oikawa felt like he was just teasing him, and he was never one to back down in these things. 

Oikawa leaned in closer so he could whisper directly into the ginger's ear, “And why would I be jealous, _babe?”_ he says in a low voice. With that move alone, Oikawa triumphed and it was Hinata’s turn to blush. He was about to smirk and tease him some more, but he stopped himself when he saw the look on Hinata’s face. 

That was the moment Oikawa realized the reason why Hinata wears the expression he’s been making the whole night. The eyes that yearn yet always seem like on the verge of tears - it was because of _him_ all along.

Oikawa cupped Hinata’s still burning face and looked straight into his eyes.

“Why do you look at me like that, Shoyo?”

“...Like what?”

“Don’t you know?” Oikawa smiled softly, “You’ve been looking at me as though you _like_ me all night long.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened, and tears started welling up. He tries to avert from Oikawa’s gaze, but the hand cupping his face prevents him from doing so. 

He took a deep breath and decided to just look straight into Oikawa’s eyes, “That’s because I do. I _still_ do. Even after all these years.” 

Oikawa’s grasp finally loosened, and Hinata took the opportunity to run away from him. Oikawa was left there sitting on the beach, registering what he just heard. By the time he snapped back to reality, Hinata was no longer by his side. 

Unable to do anything more, Oikawa spent the whole walk back to his hotel replaying what Hinata said. 

_“I still do. Even after all these years”? Does that mean he liked me ever since back then? Until now? But why did he run away? More importantly… how do I feel about him?_

Oikawa searched his pocket for his key card to open the door for his hotel room. Once he got in, he immediately dived to his bed. He thinks about all the memories he’s had with Hinata. Back from their Monday engagements three years ago to their unexpected meeting here in Brazil.

_It really is unbelievable how I’ve become so close to him. Every moment I spent with him so far felt like I was on cloud nine. If I have to describe him, I guess he’s my happy pill? He’s fun and comfortable to be with and is just as crazy as I am. But do I like him in that way? Surely not..._

Oikawa shuffles in his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured the orange-head man who just confessed to him. 

_I mean, Hinata Shoyo? Sure, he’s cute and definitely falls under my type. My favorite thing about him is when he smiles, it’s like the whole room lights up with it. Is that some kind of superpower? And his laugh - oh man, music to my damn ears. I could listen to it all day, even if it's at my own expense. Plus, those eyes - those captivating hazel eyes that suck me in, and somehow I could never say no to. The way he’s always so determined and fearless in everything he does. And did I mention the way he-_

“Holy shit.” Oikawa almost had whiplash from how fast he suddenly sat up from his bed. “I’m fucking in love with Hinata Shoyo."

His heart started beating rapidly upon his realization. He frantically searches his pocket for his phone to immediately tell Hinata - thank _God_ they exchanged contact information earlier in the evening. 

He hears a ring. Then a second one. A third. Finally, Hinata picked up after the fourth ring. 

“Chibi-cha-” 

Before he could even say anything, he was immediately cut off, “Sorry!!” 

“Huh?” 

“Uhm… I’m sorry I suddenly ran off earlier, Oikawa-san. But! You don’t have to worry about what I said before!”

“Wai- slow down, Chibi-chan. Can we at least meet before you say these things?” 

“You...still want to see me? Why?” 

“What do you mean why? To tell you that I-” Oikawa stopped himself before he accidentally blurts out his recently-realized feelings. Confessing over the phone would be pretty lame, he thought.

“Never mind the reason. Just meet me tomorrow, okay? Same time and place?” 

The other line went silent. Oikawa’s heart was thumping loudly. One, two, three seconds passed before he finally heard a response. 

“...Okay.” 

That night, Oikawa could barely sleep from thinking up scenarios of how he would tell Hinata. What his reaction would be. Would he cry again? Maybe flash that gorgeous smile? Would they immediately start dating? How would it work? He thinks about how he’d love to meet weekly with him again, even though it’s highly unlikely with their busy schedules. If they start dating, would they be able to do things that only couples do? Hold hands, call each other exclusively theirs, go on dates... kiss? As time passed by, Oikawa eventually fell asleep, giddy from all his made-up scenarios. 

“We… can’t.”

Oikawa felt the world around him freeze. His mind blanked, and his heart shattered. He can’t quite believe what he just came out of the ginger’s mouth, so he decided to try again.

“H-huh? Chibi-chan, I just told you I like you, too? Like, romantically! Did you not hear me correctly? I’m saying we could start dating!”

“And I’m saying that we can’t!

Now Oikawa’s just confused. Being turned down by a person he’s interested in has never happened to him before, and it’s probably what shocked him the most. They’ve already affirmed their feelings for each other, isn’t the natural next step to date?

“But… _why?!_ ” 

“Oikawa-san… I just told you that I’ve liked you for three years. I did try to get over you but running into you here instantly brought back everything. Now, after spending _one_ afternoon with me, you suddenly tell me you like me, too? How do you expect me to believe that? Are you sure what you’re feeling is the same as mine, or are you just being swept by the events? I mean, I do like you, but I still have some self-respect!”

“What do you know about how I feel about you?! Maybe I’ve liked you all this time, too-” 

“Besides! You…!” Hinata was on the verge of tears from all his rambling, his shoulders were shaking, and his fists were clenched tightly. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, “...You’re just gonna leave me again after this week, right?”

Oikawa fell silent. He couldn’t say anything because what Hinata said was true, after all. He forgot he was only in Brazil for a week. Even though it would only be a thousand and a half miles apart, they would be apart nonetheless. 

“But most of all..” Hinata was crying now, but he still tried to look straight into Oikawa’s eyes. “...I still haven’t achieved my promise with you yet.”

 _“I’ll get stronger, Oikawa-san! So we could meet on the same court again someday!”_ The promise Hinata uttered that day three years ago echoed in Oikawa’s mind. He finally understood everything that happened yesterday - why Hinata wore that pained look, why he ran away, and why he’s turning him down right now.

"... Okay."

"Huh?" 

"I'll wait for you, Shoyo."

"But-!" 

"If that's what it takes for you to believe me. Until you fulfill your promise, I'll wait for you."

"You… don't have to." Hinata's eyes fell to the ground. "It may take years." 

"Then I'll wait during those years."

Hinata was now looking at Oikawa with a perplexed expression. 

"But why?! You could probably have anyone you like if you wanted to! I don't want to be the one who would… tie you down."

Oikawa reached for Hinata's hand that was shaking. 

"What I feel for you, Shoyo, is real. It's not something so fleeting that would vanish over the years. Wasn't that the same for you?" 

He gripped the other man's hand tighter and pulled him into an embrace.

"This is not you tying me down. This is simply me telling you my sincere and genuine feelings for you."

Hinata was unable to say anything more and let out cries into Oikawa’s chest. 

That night, the two of them shared further whispers of promises to each other until dawn. 

_I can still call you, right?_

_Our team would still visit Brazil every now and then, so let’s meet up when the time comes, yeah?_

_I won’t make you wait too long, Grand King!_

_Oh? I’ll be right there to crush you, Chibi-chan._

* * *

“Oikawa-san!”

“Shoyou!” 

During the 2020 Olympics, as Oikawa and Hinata held each other in a hug for the whole world to see, only they could hear the exchanged words between them. 

“Today, I’ll-”

“Shoyo, let me-”

_“Officially ask you to be my boyfriend after our team crushes yours!”_

Spoke both of them simultaneously. The two looked into each other with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, followed by a burst of hearty laughter. 

“We’ll see who will ask out who, then.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and [retweets](https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1344219423956033537?s=20) are very much appreciated, and comments make my day ^^
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic!!
> 
> Feel free to also check out my other Oihina fics because I'm constantly having brainrot about them


End file.
